Marvel: 2010-07-07 - Of Art Supplies and X-Men
It is mid afternoon and Simone doesn't currently have any classes scheduled for a few more hours. So she's been neatening up the area and has just sat down to work on her costume design sketch. A radio is playing in the background, some classic 'rock' station that now considers early 90's and 80's stuff to also fall into it's format. Ever creative, Piotr was planning on working on some sketches, only to find that his supplies of pencils was running low. So, he heads to the art classroom to borrow some supplies, only to find Simone tidying up the room and working on a project of her own. "Hello, Miss Dawn. How are you today?" Simone smiles as she gives a small wing wave to the Russian. "I'm doing pretty good. Just working on some designs. How about you?" she asks as she looks up from her sketchiness. "I was just coming down for some pencils." Piotr goes over near Simone and takes a seat. "But other than sketching, I really have nothing to do. What designs are you working on?" Simone holds up the sketch for Piotr to see. It appears to be a female standing in a rather stiff positioning, but that's so one can see the clothing design more clearly. "The professor asked if I wanted to help with his Xmen back when I originally accepted a teaching position here.. I told him I wanted to think it over first.. but I recently decided I felt I could help.. so I'm trying to think up a good costume. I rather like Kurt's and Scott's but I wanted something of my own.." Piotr smiles. "Ah. So we will be teammates then. I am also a memeber of the X-Men." He chuckles. "Well, that is one less person I have to worry about telling the secret to." Simone nods. "Has the Professor not said who else was on the team?" she asks as she erases part of the drawing, unhappy with how it looks. "Not really. I know that Scott and Kurt are both on the team. As well as a few others who I have not met yet because they are attending college." Piotr sits back in the chair to give Simone space to work. "So, what made you decide that you can help as a member of the team?" Simone looks over the young man and decides he can probably handle the truth. ".. Back before I came to the city I lived in Seattle. There was a small group of us, all mutants.. the usual issues.. runaways, street people. One day some group attacked us.. I managed to get away but as far as I know none of the others did. " she says softly so her voice doesn't carry out the door. "Honestly I thought they were probably all dead. " she says sadly. Piotr nods in sympathy. "I am sorry to hear of your loss. Hopefully, the X-Men can help stop such attacks in the future, and protect humans from mutants that want to use their powers in evil ways." Simone nods. "Last week I managed to find one of them, he'd been held by ..well we don't know who they are.. but they held him for at least two years." her brow wrinkles briefly. "Testing out his power, I guess they were trying to figure out how it worked.. as if he were just some lab rat." she shakes her head. "He managed to escape, thank God.. " her wings ruffle in. "That and combined with all the Friends of Humanity stuff stirring up in the news, I decided I just couldn't sit back on the side lines." Piotr nods. "Yes. When you see the problems that are real and that you have the power to do something about, it is difficult to not become involved. It is not an easy choice, though. And not everyone can live with the choice." Simone nods. "This is unfortunately true.. " she says with a small smile. "What made you decide? " she asks, curious even while she tries to redesign the costume. Hood or no hood, that is the question. "Honestly? My brother and my grandfather. I never knew my grandfather, but he was a fighter pilot in the second World War." Piotr pats the messenger bag at his side. "This belonged to him. I also have his flight jacket in my room. My older brother, Mikhail knew him and listened to the stories he would tell of the war. When Mikhail grew up, he became a fighter pilot. Then Mikhail went on to become a cosmonaut. So, I have two heroes in my family. I have powers that let me do good things, so why not use them to help protect others?" Simone smiles and nods. "That's a very honorable thing to do. I'm sure they'd both be very proud of you." she says and sets the sketch aside. "So have you come up with some uniform? Or are you going to wear something similar to Scott's? "Mr. Owens created a uniform for me," Piotr replies. "Dark colors, with my arms bare. When you are the strong one on a team, I suppose it is natural to have the arms shown off like that." Simone laughs a little. "Maybe.. could also be to keep the fabric from tearing or snagging on things. That's half the problem I've got with me... style vs utilitarianism.." she wrinkles her nose a bit. "I'll have to ask him to see his design later." Piotr nods. "Maybe the best choice is something rather simple. But something that has the most protection for you. I don't have to worry about that as much, and hopefully, I will draw attacks and attention away from my teammates." Piotr nods. "Maybe the best choice is something rather simple. But something that has the most protection for you. I don't have to worry about that as much, and hopefully, I will draw attacks and attention away from my teammates." Simone grins at his response. "That is very nice of you, but don't try to turn yourself into the official shield unless you absolutely have to." she says. Piotr chuckles. "My power changes my skin to steel and lets me lift tractors with ease. What else can I do on a team besides be a shield? It is the gift I was given, so I should use it in the proper way, yes?" Simone grins. "You are more than just a wall, Piotr.. You have a mind too as for what else? I don't know.. I've hardly been in many all out battles.. we are all more than just our gifts." Piotr nods. "Of course we are more than our gifts. But the fact remains that I can take much more punishment than anyone else. I will protect those that need protecting." He smiles. "I am not limiting myself, just accepting where my strength lies." Simone grins. "This is probably true." she says, she'll just have to trust him on that, since she hasn't seen just how much he can do vs any of the others. She just hopes he doesn't pigeon hole himself into one role. ".. so what are you working on? you came in for some pencils?" "Ah, yes!" Piotr brightens some as he remembers his original task. "I am just doing more sketches of the grounds and the students. I find this is the best way to get to know others." Simone arches a brow a bit. "Really?" she chuckles softly "That's a cool way to go about it. Are they sitting for you or are you just doing it from memory?" "Mainly from memory." Piotr smiles and is rather proud of the fact that his memory is that good. "Sometimes, I will start a sketch when they are present and finish it later. Sometimes, I'll start one without people knowing because I start the sketch in private." Simone grins brightly. "Well you are certainly welcome to any of the supplies.. if you need anything and we don't have it let me know.. I'm always happy to hit the art stores." she says. Piotr nods as he gets up to raid the supply closet. "I will, thank you. Is there anything I can help you with while i am here?" Simone grins. "Unless you can solve my dilemma between a mask and a hood..?" she suggests cheerfully. ftb